


The Scars You've Given

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking to Cope, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Even though Rick knows that Negan has been cheating on him, he can't find it in himself to leave a marriage that's destroying him.





	The Scars You've Given

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbreak is the theme for day 5. 
> 
>  
> 
> *holds glass up* enjoy some shitty ass heartbreak.

The bar that Rick decided to hit up on a Wednesday night wasn't exactly a fancy place. Rick kept glancing around the place because the people there seemed sketchy. Though the drinks were cheap and the ambiance wasn't shit so it didn't really matter. If someone bothered to cause him problems he'd put his old moves to use. Combine that and his anger towards what was happening in his marriage - he'd be unstoppable.

 

 

For probably the fifth time his phone dinged and it was just a text message from Negan. The text read: _where did u go? carl is worried_.

 

 

Rick shot a text to just Carl telling him that he wouldn't be back til later, that Carl needed to go to bed. In usual fashion Carl told him that he didn't need to be babied. That was probably the biggest truth out of anything because Carl was getting older. He was graduated from high school and was looking into possibly going to college. But unfortunately he wasn't able to help Carl out with college applications. No, instead Carl's other dad put a huge wrench in that by cheating on him.

 

 

He downed the shot of low shelf whiskey in front of him then asked for another. The bartender gave him a knowing look and he tried not to make eye contact. Last thing he needed was to vent to someone who probably would give him generic advice. And the song that was playing in the bar made him want to knock himself out. Why couldn't it be a song that matched how he felt?

 

 

The bartender leaned back behind the bar counter and snapped her fingers at him.

 

 

Rick scrunched his eyebrows in confusion because what could she want?

 

 

"I've seen that look before, too many damn times to count so if you would like to vent..go ahead." She gestured with a smirk. "I'll even pour you one on the house."

 

 

Rick didn't have any intentions of passing up a few drink. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk at least. Before I do that I'd like to know your name. If you're comfortable givin' that to me?"

 

 

"My name's Sasha, what's yours?" Sasha poured liquor into his empty shot glass. "Sometimes people give me made up names for whatever reason. I don't care either way."

 

 

"I'm Rick. Thank you for the free drink. I'll be sure to leave you a good tip."

 

 

"That's much appreciated, anyways, who cheated on you?"

 

 

"Heh." Rick took his shot quicker than usual and felt the liquor giving him some extra courage. "My husband and he's been doin' it for quite some time. The typical thing where he sleeps with his secretary then treats me like I'm stupid. He's charming so I understand how easy it must have been for him. And this woman looks me in the eye like she ain't the one who is fuckin' my husband. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

 

  
  
Sasha looked at him sympathetically. "Do you have any kids together?"

 

 

"We have one, Carl. He's from my previous marriage." Rick added, he continued to play with his ring and even contemplated taking it off. Maybe even tossing it into an open field then fucking someone else out of spite. Not like it wouldn't be what Negan has been doing for however long. He told Sasha as much as he could stomach, which included seeing Sherry in Negan's office and her exiting it. What set off an alarm for Rick was when Sherry left Negan's office and wiped her mouth.

 

 

"How did it feel that first time you saw his secretary leave his office? What were you feeling in that moment?"

 

 

"Confused..I felt confused."

 

* * *

 

_Surprising his husband sometimes on his lunch break had become a past time for Rick. The decision to retire from being sheriff's deputy wasn't without some regret. But eventually Rick got to the swing of keeping himself occupied. Meanwhile Negan was the one who brought in a lot of income. Negan had an abusive father but the only thing his father left him was the family business. He  didn't want to take it but figured the money was worth it._

 

_Eventually the business sky rocketed once Negan was in charge. Now they were making major deals with even larger companies, raking it major sales and so on. Who would have thought that a special type of spaghetti sauce would bring in that much revenue?_

 

_The pride Rick felt for Negan was unimaginable and today was a relatively big day. Mostly due to Negan signing another major deal with a well known restaurant._

 

_During the elevator ride he thought about doing something spontaneous. Rick was always too nerve wracked to give him a blow job in his office. Though today was a special occasion so he figured why the hell not? He was feeling pretty horny and they'd been distant physically the past few months._

 

 

_Normally Negan would come home after a long day then crash. Sometimes he'd avoid coming to bed until early in the morning. Rick would hear him in his home office just typing away on his laptop. Other times he'd been laughing on the phone. His mother was on a trip half way across the world so he was likely calling her._

 

_Rick made it to the floor that Negan's office was on, he passed several employees who said hello. One of the employees, Daryl, who usually grunted at him actually managed to say something. Rick saw that Sherry wasn't at her desk and usually she was when he came by. He didn't really pay that any mind because he wasn't here for her._

 

_Part way to Negan's office he saw the door open and smile enormously wide. Until he saw Sherry coming out of the office, she wiped her lip with a smirk. Clearly she didn't see Rick whatsoever from the distance and went back to her desk. He looked down at the floor trying not to be thrown off._

 

_Why the hell was she coming out of his office looking like that? Maybe Negan was celebrating and drinking with her? Rick really didn't know what other explanation there was._

 

_Rick walked by her desk and made light conversation then asked if Negan wasn't too busy. The simple explanation was that Negan was just waiting for a phone call. Though instead of waiting for a go ahead to see his husband, he headed inside.  
_

 

_The way Negan was seated at his desk seemed suspicious and the air had a certain smell to it._

 

_"Hey darlin'." Negan exclaimed with a sort of forced smile. "W-what are you doin' here? I didn't get a text from you or a call - "_

 

_"I did send a text but I guess you just weren't checkin' your phone. I came to surprise you and maybe take you out for lunch? I've got somethin' I want to discuss with you." Rick shut the door behind him then inched closer to Negan.  
_

 

 

_"What exactly did you want to discuss?" Negan stuttered and played with his fingers."_

 

 

_"I think we should have a kid like adopt or somethin'..it's just been on my mind for a while. I even asked Carl what he thought so what do you think?"_

 

_The reaction that Rick expected versus the reaction that Rick got were two separate things. What he expected was for Negan to look excited, for him to want it just as badly but it didn't happen. Instead Negan looked strained like it was the worst possible suggestion. Before either of them could carry on the conversation Negan's phone rang. He held a finger up at Rick to say that he needed to take it. Rick got the clue that he was supposed to leave the room so he did. After closing the door to Negan's office he went to sit down somewhere._

 

  
_Bringing the idea up to Carl didn't even result in anything as awkward as that. In fact Carl was in favor of them bringing someone else into the family. So Rick stupidly thought that Negan would also have that same reaction. Instead all he got was Negan looking like someone emptied his bank account._

 

  
_Twenty minutes of waiting he finally saw Negan come out of his office looking elated. And to know the reason for that wasn't at all related to what he suggested, stung. Rick pouted a little bit then shook it off his face because it wasn't a huge deal. At least he was trying to convince himself it truly wasn't._

 

  
_Negan made a gesture with his fingers which said for him to come back in. He didn't smile or even make eye contact and got up from his seat. From the corner of his eye he saw Sherry watching them intently. Rick acted petty by looking at her as he closed the door behind him._

 

  
_He didn't bother to sit down because this wasn't a damn business meeting or anything formal. This was him having a discussion with his husband about his behavior._

 

  
_"What was that earlier? Why'd you act all weird when I brought up us havin' a kid? Our son is fine with it so why wouldn't you be?" Rick cocked his head instinctively. "Does Sherry not want that?"_

 

  
_"Uh what the fuck does Sherry have to do with what we're discussing right now?" Negan leaned back in his office chair with an irritated expression._

 

  
_"Well she's always around you, she's always talkin' to you quietly and she just came out your goddamn office earlier. Yeah, I saw her. Are you fuckin' her? Are you cheatin' on me?"_

 

  
_"Have you been drinking today, Rick? You can tell me if you've been hittin' the bottle 'cause I know you have lately."_

 

  
_Rick felt himself twitching at how much Negan was trying to detour their conversation. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't fuck Sherry today and that she wasn't wiping her mouth 'cause you came on her mouth. Y'know like you do with me sometimes."_

 

  
_"I swear that I'm not fucking her." Negan maintained eye contact. "Satisfied?"_

 

  
_"I can't say I am." Rick shrugged at his husband who didn't seem to care. "If you come home tonight don't bother coming to our room. You're sleepin' on the couch."_

* * *

 

  
People were slowly leaving the bar but it wasn't anywhere near closing time. Rick finished explaining that part of the story because that was only when his suspicions began. His stomach felt strange and it wasn't the booze that was causing that. He wanted to still that feeling inside him but it swayed around like waves.

 

  
Sasha tended to the other customers, some got more drinks than they needed, others just paid and left.

 

  
After she finished tending to the other people she returned to resume their conversation. This felt like cheap therapy for Rick and he needed it.

 

  
"What happened after that?" Sasha asked before pouring him a glass of water.

 

  
Rick thanked her for the glass and took a good gulp of it. "He didn't come home that night."

 

  
"Do you know if he was with the secretary?"

 

  
"He definitely was with her 'cause he came home with too much cologne on him. Not even a normal amount y'know. I didn't ask him 'bout it or say anythin' really. All I did was wait for him to stupidly leave his phone on the counter. He forgot some papers in the car so he went out. I took the opportunity to look through his phone obsessively then I found the texts. They were definitely from her but she wasn't filed under her own name. The things he was sayin' to her were extremely sexual or just promises. He never outright mentioned sleepin' with her so they could have easily not had sex. But that wasn't the case and I found out really quick that it wasn't."

 

  
"How'd you find out for sure?" Sasha watched him carefully with an uneasy look on her face.

 

 

"He admitted it after a few months. It happened at a celebration party the company was having. I saw him with her again from a distance and she was tryin' to talk to him. He looked irritated with her then she squeezed his hand. That was the final straw for me after at least three months."

 

* * *

 

 

  
_"You've really out done yourself with how you planned this party, Beth." Rick patted her shoulder in a gentle way. He always found her to be so charming._

 

  
_"Wow thank you. I tried real hard to make sure this party was a success and to hear everyone say it is feels nice. Negan told me that I picked the perfect catering." Beth practically squealed with excitement because she, like mostly everyone, respected Negan._

 

  
_It almost seemed like Negan never failed any of them but the one person he was failing was Rick._

 

  
_Rick excused himself when he noticed Negan sneaking off somewhere. He bumped into a few people but they didn't seem to care whatsoever. Once he got close enough he saw Sherry (of course) standing with Negan. They were speaking to each other but Rick sucked at reading lips._

 

  
_His chest tightened when he saw Sherry squeezing Negan's hand and pressing her own on her stomach. Rick wanted to throw up everywhere. She couldn't be pregnant, there was no damn way she was pregnant with Negan's child._

 

  
_Without giving it an extra thought he stomped over towards Negan and Sherry. Neither of them even saw him coming until he close enough. The way Negan shuffled away from Sherry made it more obvious. Rick already knew enough that put his paranoia to rest because he was right._

 

  
_The sheer audacity of Negan to do this to him after the way his marriage with Lori ended._

 

  
_Rick's eyes bounced back and forth between the two of them. "Are you really gonna stand here and pretend that I don't know what's goin' on? Far as I'm concerned you're the pathetic one here. To think I wouldn't find out the shit you've been up to. With your fuckin' secretary of all people. I mean, really Negan? That's cliche."_

 

  
_"I can explain, Rick. I really can. Please let me explain." Negan tried to touch him but he slapped his hand away. The action caused some people to take notice. "Can we do this somewhere private?"_

 

  
_"We gonna bring your pregnant girlfriend too? I mean she's apart of the family now so why the fuck not?!"_

 

  
_Their erupting fight was enough to cause Sherry to run off in a different direction. Rick wanted to cuss her out for how she contributed to this shit show._

 

  
_Rick didn't want to go somewhere private but Negan forced him to. He got dragged off to the nearest rest room and Negan made sure nowhere was in the stalls. All the anger and shitty feelings were broiling inside of Rick. How could this happen? He tried to be the best husband possible. It just wasn't enough and neither was he which was the worst damn thing._

 

  
_Pathetically he fell to his knees because he knew the floors were clean. Rick cupped his face in his own hands and let out a gut wrenching sob. It felt like he was being laid bare for Negan to see. And maybe his husband didn't give two shits or maybe he did._

 

  
_A hand appeared on his shoulder which caused him to shiver. The feeling was foreign on him because Negan barely touched him in general anymore. They damn sure weren't having sex either and he knew why. It all came back to how Negan found someone younger, more stunning, more limber. Everything that Sherry happened to be was everything Rick wasn't. Why else would he bother to cheat? Was their marriage on the rocks for ages and he didn't see it?_

 

  
_Rick found the strength to pick himself up off the cold white floor. He spared a glance at Negan who was teary eyed and looked wrecked. Then he forced himself to leave the rest room and the party in general._

 

* * *

 

  
As the bar began to empty he noticed that Sasha seemed really invested in his story. Rick didn't really get why given he was just another poor bastard who got cheated on.

 

  
She gave him another glass of cold water because he was starting to get a mild headache. The liquor was wearing off and all Rick wanted was to get drunk again. Maybe when he got home he'd drink at the kitchen table until he passed out there. Sometimes it was a way to show Negan how much he'd fucked up. And other times Rick did it simply because he passed out.

 

  
Sasha encouraged him to continue explaining what happened after he left that night.

 

  
"I went home and well...he followed me..left his own party to follow me home. He presumed I was gonna leave him and he was right to 'cause I almost did." Rick sipped the cold water and relished in the relief he felt.

 

* * *

 

  
_Rick walked through their apartment door and kicked it to close it. Sometimes Rick went home feeling weird because he lived in a high rise apartment building. Before all of this he was living in some regular house that was old and rickety. His grandma left for him when she passed away. Lori never wanted to move into it but it made for a decent home._

 

  
_Now he had a view that would make it easy to jump but he wouldn't do that to Carl. He found the quality booze in their bar and poured himself a glass. Which lead to him drinking another then another and so on. Rick got shit faced on their floor since Carl was out._

 

_The door opened and Rick grimaced thinking it was Carl who would see him. Instead it was his asshole husband who saddened by the image. Rick stuck his middle finger up from where he was laying on their floor. He wanted to throw the bottle at him but that seemed like too much energy._

 

_He heard Negan take off his shoes, put them in the corner and then he saw him walking towards one of their cube chairs. Negan sat down in one of them and he looked exhausted. Whether that was from their fight or the party itself - Rick didn't know. And he sure as hell didn't want to care either._

 

_It looked like Negan planned to explain himself or give him some pathetic apology._

 

  
_Rick put his hand up and slurred his words. "S-s-s-save it you fuckin' asshole. I-I-I don't want your goddamn pity or a fuckin' apologize from your lyin' mouth."_

 

  
_"I know it's bad and I know I fucked up but you gotta understand my side of things." Negan began to explain himself. "We've been a mess for a long time then Sherry just - I don't fucking know. She was goin' through her own problems so we had sex. At first I knew it was a stupid fucking mistake. Then it became a decision later on. I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you."_

 

  
_"Do you even l-l-love me anymore? Or am I just here for your goddamn amusement!"_

 

  
_"Why the fuck would you even ask me that? Of course I still love you, Rick! It's just you know it's more complicated than that. We've been unhappy for a long time."_

 

  
_Rick lifted himself up off the floor then shakily stood in front of Negan. "That ain't an excuse!"_

 

_There really wasn't anything left to say, at least for that moment so Rick headed down the hallway. Of course Negan made a feeble attempt to follow him. Rick almost fell over because he was that wasted and Negan caught him. He got turned around but wouldn't look at his husband._

 

  
_Somewhere along the way they went wrong and Rick didn't really understand why. Rick choked back a sob at the feeling of Negan's fingers on him. All of it was really pathetic and he just wanted to sleep off his really horrible evening._

 

  
_Negan stroked a hand through his sweat soaked curls. "Baby, let me help you."_

 

  
_"I don't want your help..I want a divorce.." Rick tried to jerk himself away but Negan wouldn't let him. "Just let me go dammit."_

 

  
_"No. I won't do that shit 'cause I know what it'll mean if I do. If I let you walk off right now after you just said that you'll think I don't care."_

 

  
_"You don't care! People who care don't do what you've done to me. All you were thinkin' of was yourself! So what we were havin' some goddamn problems, so what if you were unhappy or still are. You coulda told me that was how you felt then we'd figure it out. Instead you just fuck everythin' up worse by gettin' your secretary pregnant."_

 

  
_"Rick -"_

 

  
_"I never hated Lori for what happened between her and Shane. Our marriage was fallin' apart but I wouldn't talk to her 'bout anythin.' To this day I don't hate her but right now..I hate you. So get the hell off me." Rick tore himself away from Negan's grasp, walked down to their room and shut the door._

 

  
_Immediately he went for the pictures they had then tossed one of them at all wall. Rick knocked every single over and they fell to the floor. There was broke glass everywhere but he didn't give a damn._

 

  
_He had no energy to clean up the mess so he took most of his clothes,aside from his boxer briefs, and climbed into bed. Rick ended up on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes until he passed out._

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as it was closing time for the bar, Rick stayed behind to help Sasha clean up. She insisted he didn't need to do that but Rick did so anyways. The clean up job wouldn't be much longer though Sasha told him to just go home. Rick thanked her for listening and then called a cab service. The cab didn't take as long as they usually did that early in the morning.

 

Rick got in then told the driver where he'd be headed and they were off. His phone kept dinging which meant someone was sending him constant texts. Given what time it was Rick knew it had to be Negan stressing out. He went to Negan's number and pressed the call button.

 

  
The phone barely even rang two times before Negan picked up. "Finally you respond back to me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

  
"I went out..why do you care?" Rick responded back dryly, he felt the urge to hang up like an asshole but decided against it.

 

  
"That's a stupid fucking question, Rick. Obviously I give a shit what happens to you. Where were you?"

 

  
"I was at a bar."

 

  
Negan swallowed hard like he was preparing for the worst news. "Just to drink?"

 

  
"Yeah, Negan, just to have a few drinks. What? You think I went there to go home with someone? Not that I couldn't do that 'cause well I'm desirable." Rick noticed the cab driver was sighing deeply. What was his problem? His conversation was none of his business.

 

  
"It'd be hypocritical of me to say that wouldn't help shit so I won't. Please just come home so I don't have to worry anymore. Maybe we can have an actual conversation instead of you giving me the fucking brush off. I want to fix this so badly but you won't let me."

 

  
"This marriage has destroyed me, Negan. "

 

  
"I know it has, Rick. And I don't know how many times I can fucking apologize for that."

 

  
Rick didn't want to cry in a damn cab so he ended the conversation there. "Not enough. I'll be home soon." He hung up on Negan then and tucked his phone into his jacket.

 

  
"I apologize if I'm intruding but I'm sorry that you're having issues with your marriage." The cab driver casually mentioned. "Truth be told I used to be a priest."

 

  
"Now you're a cab driver?"

 

  
"Yes and I didn't exactly hope for this but maybe it was for the best."

 

  
"I know how that is." Rick whispered to himself. "I really do."

 

 

The drive didn't take so long and the ex priest named Gabriel had been kind. Rick paid him and then gave him a tip on top of that. After taking the elevator to the floor where their apartment was he stopped at the door. Seeing Negan was something he tried to avoid lately. Normally he'd go to bed early just so they wouldn't have to talk or see each other.

 

  
Rick tried to open the door quietly in hopes that Negan passed out on the couch. Instead of that being the case he was sitting at their table. Rick didn't even greet Negan or acknowledge him whatsoever. He took his shoes off, placed his keys on their key holder and headed down the hallway.

 

  
What he didn't expect was Negan to follow him so he grimaced internally. Even though it wasn't just his place he needed some space. Having to sleep next to your cheating husband every night wasn't ideal. But neither was going off to stay in a hotel room despite how he could afford it. And not to mention how he'd have to explain to Carl what was happening. Carl already had his own inklings but not enough. So Rick wanted to keep it that way unless he finally decided to separate.

 

  
He got to their bedroom before Negan and almost shut the door until Negan stopped him. Negan got past him, took off his shirt then padded over to their bathroom. The tap turned on which indicated that Negan was going to brush his teeth. Rick got onto the bed to lay on his side.

 

  
After a minute or two the tap stopped running which meant Negan was finished. He scooted further towards the edge of the bed to avoid accidentally spooning.

 

  
Rick could hear Negan's footsteps getting closer and closer towards the bed. The bed dipped momentarily then Negan got under the covers himself. Just when Rick thought he was off the hook he felt Negan inching closer. There wasn't any room left for him to move.

 

  
"Can we please not do this now? I ain't in the mood for you to try to pretend everythin' is normal. It's not so get over it." Rick said sternly before he tried to close his eyes again.

 

  
Negan exhaled deeply, "Sherry had an abortion 'cause she decided she didn't want the baby and also Dwight hates me. So for him the idea of me being in their lives for the next eighteen years..didn't sound appealing. "

 

  
"Is that supposed to make this any easier? Her abortion doesn't erase the fact that you got her pregnant. And it damn sure doesn't erase how you cheated on me. What the hell did you think I was gonna say? That I'm sorry for grimacing when you try to touch me? That I'm sorry and we can go back to normal? I don't have anythin' to be sorry for."

 

  
"For fuck sake, Rick! I have done all I fucking can but you just keep pushing me the fuck away? Why don't you just get up and leave? Why stay if you hate me so goddamn much?"

 

  
"I stay for Carl! I stay 'cause I'm fuckin' stupid and can't just let this go. "

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
Rick frowned hard even though Negan couldn't see his face. "You just want me to say it out-loud so you can get some satisfaction from it."

 

 

"No." Negan sat up and leaned against the bed frame. "I was scared...I was scared that you didn't love me anymore. That it all dried out or whatever the fuck."

 

 

"Love doesn't really work like that..at least not in this case. We've just been bad for each other for a while and now it's really hittin' the both of us."

 

  
"The only decision I have to make now is um.. separating myself from this situation until we make a decision. I can't live like this anymore and I know I deserve it but you're treatin' me like shit. Almost every day I have to look at you but there's no glimmer in your eyes anymore. All I get is this anger, resentment and it's fuckin' killing me. Carl doesn't deserve this shit and neither do we. So I think it's better if I go away until we both decide what we want. I'll rent a hotel room for a month or two. That should be enough time."

 

  
"I think that's for the best." Rick's eyes started to get wet but he didn't let out any sobs. "When will you go? What will I tell Carl?"

 

  
"I'm gonna leave today 'cause I can't sleep on that couch anymore and sleepin' in here just - it just sucks."

 

  
Rick laid there in the dark as Negan got up and began to pack his things in a bag. Nothing else was exchanged between them - at least not until he was ready to go. Rick pushed himself to get out of the bed and rushed towards Negan. They embraced momentarily before it became too much.

 

  
Once Negan left it really hit Rick that he was alone, that his marriage might really be over and Carl would be dealing with that again. The pressure felt like too much but what could he do to stop it? Asking Negan to come back would be for ridiculous reasons. Unless he decided that he was willing to fight for their broken marriage.

 

  
Whatever was left between them felt so distant like he would have to really reach for it. All that love still existed but it made him feel sick. Rick couldn't forgive Negan just yet for what he'd done. And thankfully Negan had no expectations that it would happen anytime soon.

 

  
Due to not being able to sleep he went to pour himself a drink. Carl happened to be a sound sleeper so he didn't even wake up once. It was so early in the morning but drinking would be the only thing to help Rick. He sat at the table with the decanter and poured drink after drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Explaining to Carl what was going on didn't go over well and resulted in Carl storming out. Carl told him he would go over to Enid's for the night. Not that Rick even blamed him for wanting to go away.

  
The place ended up being way too empty for Rick's liking so he went to the bar. It didn't seem overly packed so he stuck around to see if Sasha was there. She came out of the back with a rag then smiled at him warmly. Rick returned the smile as much as he could before his face dropped.

 

He didn't rush her to get to him and waited until she got finished with other customers.

 

  
Rick knew he looked like shit because he didn't shower or get groomed before he left. He was wearing a flannel and a white t-shirt and boots. When Sasha got to him he didn't even need to order because she knew what he wanted. Rick thanked her when she pushed his glass towards him. She kept staring at him with such pity that he almost wanted to tell her to stop. 

 

  
"What happened? I know something did since you're back here again. Unless you're here to just have a drink and see me?" Sasha joked.

 

 

  
"I wish that were the case but truth is I don't know if we're gonna make it."

 

 

  
"How do you know that?"

 

 

  
Rick took a light swig of his drink and swished the liquor around in the glass. "I guess I don't."

 


End file.
